Bits and Pieces: Stargate
by Medea34788
Summary: SG1SGA crossover. Plot bunny. Intended to be SheppardWeir and SamJack. Set around season 9. Incomplete.


**Read profile for more details on the Bits and Pieces Series.**

**The original concepts behind this fanfic are not mine, and no profit is being made off this work.**

Season 9 SG1 and season 2 SGA - late in season, after gouald in Atlantis bit but before the season finale.

Has some plot developed if wanted.

Written in notepad - appologies for the grammer and spelling errors.

"That'd be Atlantis then?" A voice from behind them all questioned.  
"Jack!" Daniel and Sam cried out at the same time "General O'Neill" Cameron straighten his posture and saluted him breifly. Jack nodded acknowledgement before turning to Landry.  
"This should be them." Hank responded.  
"Good, I need a word with Dr. Weir. Here," He handed Landry a folded paper. "Don't ask because it's classified..." Landry gave him a questioning look as he unfolded the note and read through it as the Stargate opened in front of them. The iris closed immediately.  
"Receiving IDC sir... It's Atlantis"  
"Put it through Walter," Jack stated standing in front of the moniter.  
He smiled as Elizabeth Weir appeared on the screen. "Howdy folks, long time no see." He grinned and waved to the slightly stunned leader of Atlantis.  
"General O'Neill... well this is a surprise... To what do we owe the honor"  
"Actually, I was wondering if Lt. Col. Sheppard was on base"  
"He is... in fact he just returned from a mission and is on his way to the infirmary. I'll call him up here right away." She nodded to an unseen person nearby before turning back to O'Neill. "May I ask what you need him for"  
"Dr Kavanagh has filed a formal complaint against the command staff of Atlantis that will be heard in a matter of days." Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm herself. "A member of the staff who was present needs to be there to testify. So, I need you to have Col. Sheppard return to Earth before you close the gate today"  
"General," Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly, "It was my decision I should be held accountable"  
"I understand that Dr. Weir, but I want you to send Sheppard through anyways"  
"We need John here, Atlantis needs John here, let me go in his place"  
"This is not negotiable Dr. Weir. This is a military decision and Col. Sheppard is a member of the USAF. He will return to Earth, this is out of your jurisidiction"  
"What will happen if they decide to listen to Kavanagh. I can't let you recall a member of my expedition without just cause, especially not one as important to the security of Atlantis as Col. Sheppard"  
"As I said you have no choice. I expect Col. Sheppard to arrive shortly"  
"No..." Elizabeth started.  
"Dr. Weir ma'am..." A voice from the Atlantis side cut her off, "Col. Sheppard is on his way to the control room as we speak ma'am. He's all set to leave"  
"I will be taking this up with the international committee." Elizabeth stated stubbornly.  
"This has nothing to do with the committee, they cannot interfere in US military matters. In all honesty this testimony is just an excuse to get Sheppard back to Earth." Sam, Daniel and Elizabeth all gapped at the confession. "Where is he?"  
"I'm here General, what's all this about me being recalled?" John Sheppard appeared on the screen next to Elizabeth, confusion written all over his face.  
"Sorry, Colonel but it is necessary. I need you to grab anything you may need for the next month or so and report here ASAP. And," Jack paused and gave the commanders of Atlantis a sheepish look, "I need you to bring a puddlejumper with you"  
"NO!" Elizabeth demanded, "What the hell are you playing at O'Neill"  
"I need you to trust me on this one. This has nothing to do with you Elizabeth and in fact you do have to right to retain all of the puddlejumpers if you so decide but listen to me for a moment. Beyond this hearing I need to have Col. Sheppard on Earth concerning an extremely time sensitive matter that I cannot discuss at the moment. Hell, I'd be asking for McKay too if I didn't think it would be... well... counter-productive, in the long run. The jumper is needed for it's cloak. Beyond the fact that the Asgard want to try to interface a similar cloaking technology into the Daedalus-class ships... I assure you that I'll get you both Col. Sheppard and the jumper back within a month or so..." Dr. Weir gave him an incredulous look in the raising of her eyebrow, "At least you should..." Elizabeth sighed.  
"There's something you're not telling me." She stated.  
O'Neill smirked ever so slightly, his eyes gleaming in surpressed amusement. "Now whatever makes you say that Elizabeth"  
"It's what I'm trained to do..." She sighed heavily, "Get moving Col. Take jumper 4, it just went through scheduled matenaince and is free."

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?" John asked.

"It's not her decision Col. Get your butt back here." O'Neill gave him a conspiratorial grin, "You'd be crazy not to come Sheppard." John stared at him, confusion in his eyes for a long moment. Finally the familiarty of the statement sunk in, reminding him of the conversation between himself and the General in Antartica that convinced him to go through the gate in the first place, and a grin spread across his face.  
"Just let me get out of this," he indicated his weapons and vest which he was still wearing, and I'll be there shortly"  
"No need, we won't have time to re-equip you here so as long as you still have ammo keep it on." He nodded once to O'Neill and turned to face Elizabeth. John gave her a reassuring smile and disappeared from the screen.  
"Thank you Dr. Weir. And don't worry. He's in good hands"  
"With all the trouble you both manage to get into seperately AND without trying I honestly worry for the safety of the planet. Good luck in what ever it is that you're planning General." Jack smiled and turned away from the screen nodding to Landry that he was finished.  
"I agree if they do but I expect a full report later. Good luck Jack." Landry added as well before turning to Elizabeth to go over the weekly report.  
"SG-1, you're with me." Jack stated as he walked to the stairs.  
"But Jack"  
"Sir, what"  
"General"  
The three human members of the team all started simultianiously.  
"Oh for crying out loud, Hank what the hell have you been teaching these kids! They don't listen anymore"  
Landry turned around to look Jack in the eye, "You mean they weren't always this insubordinate?" he stated with a slight twitch on the side of his mouth, a movement which passed for a smirk with him. "SG-1 you ARE dissmissed."  
The four members of the team followed Jack up into the briefing room, all in various states of annoyance at the whole shadowy exchange that happened below. O'Neill turned to them and looked them over once before speaking.  
"T, can the Jaffa Council spare you for a month or two?"  
"I believe so O'Neill. When are we to depart?"  
"Soon, contact Bra'tac after the Landry gets through with Atlantis. Tell him you'll be out of contact for a while." Teal'c nodded. "Daniel what about you?"  
"What about me, what?"  
"Listen this isn't an offical SGC mission, in fact the SGC has no part in this... If you come you're offically on leave, and are agreeing to be a civilian consultant with the military on this mission. You can turn it down, but trust me you DO want to be a part of this Danny."  
"What mission sir?" Mitchell interupted.  
"Can't tell you."  
"What?"  
"I. Can't. Tell. You. So stop asking. Carter, Mitchell you've been temporarily resassigned to me"  
"Sir," Carter exclaimed.  
"It's not an issue Sam, you'll be back here in a few months with no problems. Don't worry"  
She looked at Jack skeptically but held her tounge. "Why don't the two of you go gear up." He nodded towards Carter and Mitchell. "Teal'c"  
"I will as well O'Neill, then I shall contact Bra'tac"  
"Good, Oh and grab me some gear as well." Teal'c nodded and the three left the breifing room.  
"Gate room in twenty!" Jack called down to them. Then he turned back to Daniel, who was glaring at him.  
"What's going on here, Jack?"  
Jack sighed heavily, "I honestly can't explain it here. But in essence we're gonna grab Sheppard and go on a little field trip. I want you to grab everything you can on the Ancients and come as well. Trust me Daniel. You'll never forgive yourself if you pass up this oppertunity..." After staring at Jack for a minute longer Daniel finally shrugged in defeat and turned to leave.  
"Twenty minutes..." Jack called after him before turning to the window and looking down at the still active gate. He watched as a puddlejumper appeared in the event horizon, comming to an abrupt halt just in front of the control room window, and lowered to the ground. With a smirk on his face Jack treked down to the gate room to meet with the Colonel.  
He arrived just as the gate was shutting down. Looking towards the command deck he nodded to Teal'c once and approached the man emerging from the jumper.  
"General sir, it's good to see you again." Sheppard greeted with a smile and a salute.  
"At ease, Sheppard." He walked past the Colonel into the ship and glanced around. "Sweet." he commented as he sat in the pilot's chair. "This looks like it's in a lot better shape then the last one."  
"Last one sir?" John asked in confusion.  
"Yeah we found one equiped with a time travel device last year... We're guessing that the guy the... other Dr. Weir... met up with 10,000 years ago did restart and complete his research in this galaxy after the evacuation of Atlantis because the ship and device work just was described in the report"  
"Cool." John flashed him a lop-sided grin quickly before fixing O'Neill with a serious look. "Sir... If I may ask"  
"I can't explain just yet. But we're heading out once SG-1 gets here"  
"SG-1?"  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that Sheppard." A voice called from behind them both. John swung around to find the origin of the voice, only to stare in shock for a second.  
"Shaft... fancy seeing you here..." He stared at Cameron.  
"Is there anyone in the Air Force who doesn't know you?" Daniel grumbled as he pushed past Mitchell with bags stuffed with books.  
"We served together for a few months..." Cam explained simply.  
"Not the best tour for either of us I think..."  
"Tell me about it," Mitchell grumbled as Teal'c and Carter entered the puddlejumper.  
"We're all set sir," Sam began, "Can I ask"  
"Hold on a second Carter." Jack interupted her turning back to the controls in front of him.  
The back door to the jumper closed. "Radio," he called turning back to his old team. Teal'c handed him the spare vest he was carrying. "Thanks T." Clicking the radio on he spoke into it. "We're off Hank. Thanks again." He saw Landry nod in affermation from the control deck. "Alright Kids I need you all to turn your radios off"  
"Sir..."  
"Just do it Sheppard."

"Yes sir." They all clicked their radios to off then waited for the General to make his next move. Not one to disappoint, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small communications device and flicked it on.  
"Thor, we're all set down here. See you in a few hours." With that he pressed a small button on the top of the device.  
The puddlejumper and all of it's occupents disappeared in a flash of white light.


End file.
